


Whiskey, Mercy and Men

by ginnyweed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Chef!Lily, Dance Troupe Director!James, Dancer!Sirius, F/M, Freelance Editor!Remus, M/M, Slow Burn, Smoking, Two POVs, alcohol use, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweed/pseuds/ginnyweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin does not like to go to parties. But he can make an exception for his best friend Lily Evans, whose ideas always turn out to make some actual good in Remus' life. Even if he's not pleased with it. And this time he obeys to Lily can bring a lot of interesting things to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey, Mercy and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remuswannadosirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuswannadosirius/gifts).



> The title is modified from The Doors song "Whiskey, Mystics and Men".
> 
> Please leave reviews, my sunshines!
> 
> Special thanks to @remuswannadosirius for help. Love you very much!

REMUS

The shattering knocks at my door threatened to break it down. I stumbled into the corridor, desperately trying to get jeans on my wet legs. On the way I managed to get a bruise from knocking over a chair. The struggle with the trousers continued for a while, accompanied by extensive swearing under my breath and even louder rattling. Finally, I opened the door only to get shoved off the way by a small figure that reminded me of a furious tropical bird. But it was only Lily Evans, who was carrying two heavyweight grocery bags. 

“Why, I’m delighted by your visit, but I believe it’s absolutely unnecessary to ruin my flat,” I let out a growl. 

“Good morning to you too, Remus,” Lily hissed. “If you don’t want to be buried in your own house, you might want to work on your walking tempo!”

“I was in the shower! God, Lily, you’re completely-”

“Magnificent and glorious. Now help me, my arms are dead,” she moaned, handing me the monstrous bags.

I obeyed with a little huff and marched into the kitchen to thump the bags down on the table.

“Now explain. What the hell are you doing in my house at ten in the morning with food and without warning?”

“I came to make you my tomato soup and to refill your chocolate reserve,” she said with a sunshine smile. 

“What is it with you feeding me all the time?” I frowned at her while she helped herself, finding the knives, pan and other things she needed. Lily Evans was the kind of person who could feel like home anywhere. In fact, she could even make other people feel like home wherever they are. Just with her presence. Since this quality was quite nondistinctive in me, I was blessed to have a friend like her. But at times it could become too much. She wrapped me up in warmth and fun, and care, and I felt I was suffocating. I loved Lils, but I needed space, too.

“What is it with you not eating?” she raised her eyebrows at me. “You barely eat at all. And do not object, Re, three teas a day and cereal once a week don’t count.”

Yeah. That.

“Why not?!”

The death glare said it all. Lily pursed her lips and started to creep towards me. I backed away slowly, sensing the danger coming. But that didn’t help – soon I was trapped between Lily and the fridge. She poked my ribs with her emerald colored nail which matched her eyes. 

“You. Need. Proper. Food. To get. Some. Flesh. On. Your. Bones,” she emphasized each word with a poke.

“I didn’t ask for proper food, Lily!” I cried, trying to defend my skin. 

“That’s right,” she stepped back, “you never do. You never ask for anything, and that’s why I’m here, you git. Besides, I wanted to experiment a bit with the recipe, but I’ve got no one to critique. So now, darling, get out of here and let the chef do some magic.”

I left my kitchen with a resigned sigh. Lily Evans was a hopeless case. She kept breaking into my life like a hurricane since the first day I met her in the school, doing for me what she thought I needed. Even if I was uncomfortable with it. But somehow, after she tossed everything over, something was always better. Lily was my own uncontrollable lucky charm with an unbelievable talent for cooking.

While she was busy in the kitchen, I finally put on a sweater, cleaned up the mess I made in the corridor and buried myself in a novel. I looked up only when I heard the redhead yelling from the kitchen.

“Remus fucking Lupin! Have you died or what?”

I chuckled to myself and walked into the kitchen, inhaling deeply the rich scent of Lils’ artwork.

“I’ve been calling you three times.” 

“Sorry. An interesting book,” I smiled sheepishly. 

Lily just slapped me with a towel and pulled out a chair for me. 

“Mmph, you’re brilliant,” I moaned after the first spoon of the soup. It was spicy and hot, yet had a soft texture. Just like Lily herself. The girl smiled at my words and assaulted her own bowl.

“How’s it going at the restaurant?” I piped up.

A quick grin flashed across her face. “Quite boring. Last days have been almost empty. But it’s good you asked, because I have an announcement.”

“Not again,” I groaned. Last time she had this smile and an announcement, we headed to a three-day hike into the woods. The problem was that I’m definitely an indoors person. 

The scratches, lack of books and getting lost didn’t have a good effect on me. Although we ended up in some old lady’s cabin who fed us and told the way, I would never repeat our little trip.

“No, no,” she laughed, “not that. Do you remember I told you about James Potter?”

“That one dance troupe director you’re crushing on? The one with the Marvelous Jaw and Incredible Arse? The one with the laughing eyes and very, very, very sexy voice?” I smirked.

“Yeah, that one,” she grumbled, narrowing her grass green eyes. “Anyways, as I was saying, James Potter is a schoolmate of Pete, one of our cooks. And he’s staying at his mother’s house for a week. So my announcement is: you’re going with me to a party Pete’s throwing next Friday so I can meet James who’ll surely be there!” her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“I missed the part I said I’d like to go.”

“But I need you! Re, I really need you to go with me. I can’t show up alone, I’ll do something stupid, I know myself. And I can’t lose the lad before he’s even mine!” she begged, her eyes wide.

“Pathetic. Lily, I do not enjoy parties. And when you disappear to ravish that poor man, what do I do? Wait while you do your dirty job and stress out?”

“Have a drink, make an acquaintance and enjoy the evening.”

“I physically can’t-”

“I brought you chocolate!” 

“You sly fox, I knew this wasn’t for free-”

“Four kinds!”

A deep and desperate sigh escaped my lungs. 

“No, Lily. Sorry. But no.”

***

“How do I look?” 

“Like a dream,” I smiled. The canary yellow dress flapped as Lily made a little spin. 

“Thanks,” my words put a grin on her gloss-covered, full lips. “You’re not bad either. Let’s go, then.”

We started walking to Pettigrew’s house from our meeting point by the pub “Three Broomsticks”.

“Thanks, by the way. I was scared you’d stay at home,” she glanced at me.

“Well, I promised. And I’m not passing the chance to get some more chocolate. Although I’d like to let you know that manipulating people is bad,” I scoffed.

“Not that bad, if I get you to a party. We’re on the spot. You okay?”

“Not at all. Shall we?” I held the doors and Lily entered the crowded hall. The room was airless - full of smoke and conversations and stifled yet still loud music.

“Let’s go find some drinks,” the girl grasped my arm and strode to the next room. She found what she was searching for – beer, cocktails and whiskey were in excess here. She grabbed a cocktail and winked. 

“Cheers.”

“Yeah, cheers,” I poured myself whiskey and emptied the glass at one go. Lily’s eyes widened.

“Just don’t get shitfaced straight away, alright?”

“Just having fun,” I grimaced.

“Good evening,” came a voice from behind me.

“James!” Lily beamed and I turned around to finally see the famous Mr. Potter. He really was rather handsome, with messy black hair, Buddy Holly glasses and a crooked grin that revealed perfect teeth. “Glad to see you here.”

“Not more than I am,” he assured. “Who’s your companion?” 

“It’s Remus Lupin, my old friend. Remus, this is James Potter,” Lily smiled at me. 

“Pleasure,” he went in for a handshake – confident and warm one. 

“Heard quite a lot about you,” I smirked and Lily made a little, resentful squeak.

“Either something terrible or bullshit,” someone barked a laugh. The man staggered close to James and threw an arm around his shoulders. 

“Right. This is Sirius Black, guys. My best mate when he’s not pissed. Sirius, that enchanting creature over here is Lily Evans, the chef in “Malia”. This is Remus Lupin,” James informed, steadying his friend at the same time.

“What a wonderful name,” Sirius stuck out an arm for me to shake, paying no attention to Lily and staring in my eyes. Or, more likely, at a point above my eyebrow. He clung to my hand, holding it for a while. 

Sirius Black was one of those people who are almost surreally attractive, to a point when such flawlessness becomes a bit intimidating. With his thin nose and lips, strong chin and cavalier posture he could be an heir of an aristocratic dynasty. But his leather trousers and many ear piercings told that in front of me was someone who considered himself a rockstar. And I found myself holding my breath in, because my new acquaintance was way too delightful to look at.

“Ahem,” James chuckled, “Lily, fancy a dance with me?”

“Sure,” she grinned and they disappeared from the kitchen.

“Ditched you, did she?” Sirius had noticed my horrified gaze at the doorway. “Yeah. Maybe you wanna dance, too?”

I blink a few times while he watches me, expecting. 

“No,” I shake my head determinedly, “I don’t dance.”

“Why?”

“I, uh, can’t. I- I just don’t make sense on the dancefloor,” I sсoff.

“I see,” Sirius frowns and gives me a tottering wave. “Meet you later then.”

Brilliant, I thought to myself while getting one more drink. I have somehow scared off the only person who was willing to actually spend time with me here. Well, I might be a bit overdramatic, but nevertheless I was alone now. Just as I sat on the counter and found a cigarette and a lighter in my pocket, Lily came in, flushed and smiling.

“Smoking again? Thought you gave up.”

Lily wasn’t exactly fond of my habit, whining about it every time she saw a fag in my hand, so I had to learn not to smoke in her presence.

“Yeah, I thought so, too. Where’d you lost your prey?” 

“He met some friends. Where’d you lost yours?” she leered at me.

“Don’t know, he ran away after I refused to dance,” I shrugged. Lily laughed.

“He’s handsome, isn’t he?” she glanced at me slyly and sat next to me, swinging her legs in the rhythm of music, which was pounding the wall from the other side.

“He is,” I agreed. “So what?”

“Find him? Have a nice talk. Snog a little. He most definitely would like it.”

“Lily, he’s drunk. What he would like now, he would also regret tomorrow. Besides, I can’t just jump every single person I consider attractive,” I said with a tired sigh.

“Then you’re going to miss all the fun,” Lily raised her eyebrows.

“Probably. I think I’m gonna risk and miss some more. I’m going home.”

“Why?” she pouted and tugged my arm. “We’ve just arrived.”

“Yeah, and I’m already bored and tired. Lils, I just want to go home and finish editing that bloody book. You stay. Have fun. Or whatever it’s called,” I slid off the counter. 

“Git. Well, bye then. Love you.”

“Yeah, I know. Bye.”

I walked out of the kitchen and a thunderous wave of roars, whistles and shouts attacked my ears. I turned my head to see why the noise had raised, and immediately wished I wouldn’t have.

It was Sirius Black.

Dancing. On the table. Shirtless.

My mouth went dry at the sight of the perfect body, lean and strong, moving with oblivion in flowing motions, undoubtedly going to a state dervishes tried to reach with their spinning. Sirius had his eyes closed and his beautiful lips slightly parted. Once I managed to tear my stare off the man to recover my breathing, I saw some kind of liquid spilled on the table, gleaming traitorously in lamp light. But before I could do something, there was a bang, a yelp and a glistening sound of breaking glass.


End file.
